lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RealGameTime/Supergirl's Quotes
Hi guys, GameTime here. Here are all of Supergirl's lines in the game from character interactions to enter and exit lines and idle lines to vortex quotes. It's all here. Also her Red Lantern self has some quotes too and some misc. ones. Here they are: "Hey, Kal! How's it going? Seems like I keep missing you lately!" - Supergirl when seeing Superman "You have a spaceship? Me too! Well, mine's more of a pod... but... it was *in* space!" -Supergirl when seeing Benny "Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!" -Supergirl when seeing Bane and Samurai Mech "Wow, This is pretty cool! Just hope Harley Quinn hasn't rigged this thing with an ejector seat or something..." -Supergirl when riding The Quinn Mobile "Make way for the Girl of Steel!" -Supergirl's second line when entering the game "Where am I? Oh, whatever. Time for another adventure!" -Supergirl's third line when entering the game "Aw, man. I gotta go feed 'Streaky'. Trust me, you do NOT wanna be around a Super-Cat when it gets mad!" -Supergirl's first line when leaving the game "Sorry to make this a flying visit, guys but I gotta go. Heh... 'flying visit'... I never even meant to say that!" -Supergirl's second line when leaving the game "Sorry, I've got, like, 52 things to do today. I'll be back soon. I promise!" -Supergirl's third line when leaving the game "I'm going? Fine! I didn't wanna hang out around here anyway!" -Supergirl's (Red Lantern) first line when leaving the game "Argh! I have to leave? That is just so completely and utterly, totally, unbelievably..." -Supergirl's (Red Lantern) second line when leaving the game "Urgh! I'm late for my yoga class! That is SO annoying!" -Supergirl's (Red Lantern) third line when leaving the game "Is it weird that all of this is starting to feel like a normal day for me?" -Supergirl's first line when idle "Nothing's gonna stop me today!" -Supergirl's second line when idle "Earth doesn't have just one hero anymore. Now it has Supergirl... and apparently LOTS of others." -Supergirl's third line when idle "The power of the Red Lantern Ring makes me even stronger!" -Supergirl's (Red Lantern) first line when idle "Sure the Red Lanterns might be pretty angry but sometimes it's nice to be part of a team, you know?" -Supergirl's (Red Lantern) second line when idle "We're not stuck looping around the sun or something, are we? I've, uh, heard it can happen... to some people..." -Supergirl's first line in the vortex "I wonder if this is what the Phantom Zone is like! Probably not as colorful!" -Supergirl's second line in the vortex "Alright! Something to help us in our unending battle against evil... And look how shiny it is!" -Supergirl when obtaining a collectible "Why do I get the feeling this just isn't going to work out for me?" -Supergirl's first misc. line "I dunno about this... Even being 'super' has its limitations." -Supergirl's second misc. line "Umm.. Hello, generic bad guys! I'm totally sure you'll do well in your attempts to stop us." -Supergirl's third misc. line "Oh, come on! What are *they* gonna be able to do to a Red Lantern-powered Supergirl?" -Supergirl's (Red Lantern) first misc. line Category:Blog posts